Eterno diciembre
by Mystery-thief
Summary: La inmortalidad o la simple supervivencia pueden ser unos dones muy preciados, incluso hasta llegar a matar por ellos. El juego comienza Kid, y yo, Aoko Nakamori, conseguiré a Pandora cueste lo que cueste.
1. Epílogo

**Prólogo**

_Dicta tus normas…_

- ¡Detenedlo!

Les regalé mi mejor sonrisa confiada antes de desaparecer en medio de la noche como una sombra. Un simple truco de magia dedicado especialmente para la inepta policía de Japón. Estaba jodidamente seguro de que ninguno caería ante la evidencia de que yo mismo me podía fundir con la noche sin ser visto, y a pesar del par de helicópteros que rondaban la zona, ninguno de ellos había conseguido interceptarme con rapidez. Llegué a la terraza escuchando los gritos desesperados del inspector Nakamori que una vez más había fallado en sus propósitos de atraparme ¿Es que ese hombre no se rendía nunca?

Nada de vigilancia en la azotea. El simple hecho de ser tan sencillo hizo que pusiera los ojos en blanco, frustrado. Necesitaba un nuevo desafío. Noches como esa era cuando extrañaba de verdad al imbécil de Hakuba, no conseguía atraparme pero el juego se hacía más emocionante, aunque aquella vez no estaba para jugar demasiado.

Esperé con paciencia a que aparecieran por la pequeña puerta la multitud de policías que venían a por mí, no era yo si no les daba mi toque de _sobrado _antes de despegar, como bien me daba a entender cada vez que podía mi buen amigo Kudo, el único que hasta ahora conocía mi identidad aparte de Jii. Era ofensivo como un detective egocéntrico como él podía decirme ese tipo de cosas, y al maldito le debía un par de cervezas. No volvería a apostar, lo juraba.

En cuanto el barullo se hizo presente ante mis ojos me lancé al vacío, ocultando mi ropa con un paracaídas negro como la noche misma, lo único que pude escuchar antes de mi huída magistral fue una maldición que rompió la quietud del momento. Sonreí, satisfecho de mi mismo.

Últimamente estaba resultando demasiado fácil, aunque no era el momento oportuno para regodearme en mi victoria, necesitaba comprobar de una maldita vez si la joya que acababa de robar era Pandora u otro diamante falso con intento de robo frustrado incluido. Tendría que devolverla de nuevo si resultaba que no era la correcta. Bufé.

Busqué una terraza algo alejada de la zona del delito para llevar acabo mi investigación. Pandora y la leyenda de la vida eterna… A pesar de parecer un cuento para niños había gente que aún buscaba su glorioso poder. Siempre fui un iluso con este tipo de cosas, la magia se había metido en mi alma desde que era un niño pero todo espectáculo tenía un secreto y la realidad, que aunque estuviera escondida, siempre estaba presente.

No comprendía cómo podía haber gente que hiciera cosas terribles por descubrir la joya maldita, cosas tan terribles como matar. Acabar con la vida de una persona para obtener una inmortalidad que dudaba con todo mi corazón que fuese cierta. Nada valía más que la vida, y asesinar no justificaba el hecho de ese don, toda la vida serías un monstruo a partir de ahí, y eso es lo que eran la gente de esa maldita organización.

En cuanto puse mis pies sobre el cemento de aquella terraza busqué un ángulo en el que la luna brillase con mayor fuerza. Aquella noche el tiempo no acompañara, aunque para huir me había venido realmente bien.

Alcé la mano y busqué aquel resplandor con una plegaria silenciosa.

Nada. Por más que le daba vueltas a aquella joya entre los dedos todo me decía que me había vuelto a equivocar. Maldije en voz baja a mi suerte, nunca encontraría a aquel maldito diamante.

Como cada noche tendría que devolver mi decepción y mi trabajo a su dueño y…

Un golpe seco hizo que mi cuerpo reaccionara al momento ante una presencia. No estaba solo, el sutil movimiento de una sombra y el ruido de metal me hizo intuir que quien fuera que estuviera a mis espaldas me estaba apuntando con un arma directamente a la cabeza.

No me hizo falta girarme para saber de quienes se trataban.

Me helé en el sitio, esperando cualquier aviso por su parte. Hacía mucho tiempo que ninguno de ellos me hacía una visita, ni siquiera alguna amenaza o algún aviso que advirtiera mis intenciones en cuanto a lo que tenía pensado hacer con Pandora.

- Date la vuelta -Ordenó con una voz que me congeló el cuerpo. Me giré con lentitud, mostrándole el fracaso de aquel robo e intentando ver cual de ellos había venido a por mí aquella noche.

- Lo siento, no es Pandora -Mascullé, intentando mostrar una valentía que no sentía.

La persona que tenía delante de mí estaba totalmente cubierta de negro, algo natural en ellos. Era menuda y por su complexión pude intuir de que se trataba de una mujer. Lo único que distinguí de su cuerpo fueron unos ojos azules que me contemplaban con una ira asesina. No pude reconocer a ninguno de los que me habían vigilado las últimas veces, estaban cada uno debidamente investigados y a pesar de tener escasa información sobre ellos podíamos reconocerlos con facilidad.

Todo lo contrario que ella.

A pesar de todo me parecía demasiado joven, su mirada reflejaba mucho vivido a pesar de ser una madurez impropia de alguien de su edad. ¿Quién era? No era posible que alguien tan joven asesinara por aquella maldita joya… No debía subestimarlos, sabía lo que eran capaces de hacer, un movimiento en falso y si esa mujer quería apretar el gatillo y volarme la cabeza lo haría sin dudar un segundo.

- Nos estamos cansando de tus juegos Kid, si vemos cualquier traición por tu parte tú y todos los que te rodean van a sufrir las consecuencias de tus actos, te estaremos vigilando.

Un disparo resonó en el aire. Cerré los ojos por instinto, esperando un impacto que nunca llegó. En cuanto me di cuenta de que no estaba herido ella había desaparecido en la oscuridad de la noche.

…_Empieza el juego._

* * *

Hola a todos ;) Ya sé que no me esperabais tan pronto pero la idea de esta nueva historia lleva un tiempo rondando por mi mente así que por aquí os dejo el principio de ella, es muy poquito lo sé pero los capis serán mucho más extensos. Por ahora la dejo en ranking T pero a lo mejor me planteo cambiarla más adelante para M por futuros lemmons, aviso. Y no mucho más, espero opiniones a ver qué os va pareciendo, nos leemos! :)


	2. Capítulo 1 - Mala fortuna

_**Capítulo 1. **__Mala fortuna_

_~Sólo queda hielo en sus labios, dolor en sus manos~_

_Tres de Enero._

**KAITO POVS**

—¡Investígala! —Bramé—, ¡Necesito saber quién es, su edad, su lugar de nacimiento, para quién trabaja, con quién se relaciona, hasta su jodido número de cuenta, quiero saberlo _todo_!

Golpeé la mesa, clavándole la mirada con furia.

—Me pondré a ello ahora mismo pero tiene que tranquilizarse, en cuanto el señorito Kudo vuelva podremos hacer una investigación más precisa.

Apreté el puente de la nariz con frustración, ese maldito detective había escogido el momento oportuno para largarse otra temporada a los Estados Unidos convencido de que el FBI podría ayudarnos en la lucha contra la organización. Yo dudaba que ellos se implicaran en esto y que nos ofrecieran más información de la que nosotros podíamos conseguir por nuestra propia cuenta, pero Kudo seguía emperrado en que los mayores avances fueran gracias a su implicación, lo que por mucho que odiara admitirlo, era cierto.

Me limité a asentirle a Jii, que seguía esperando una respuesta por mi parte. Necesitaba una copa y la necesitaba ya y el único que podía acompañarme para desahogar las penas o para patearle el culo estaba fuera del país.

Me levanté del asiento en dirección a la calle, lo último que quería era meterme de lleno en la investigación a sabiendas de que no conseguiría averiguar nada nuevo en unas pocas horas, y menos con lo malditamente escurridizos que eran aquellos asesinos. Un cuerpo caliente y un par de copas era lo que necesitaba para olvidarme del tema hasta que mi amigo regresara, y para que esos ojos azules desapareciesen de mi mente.

_Jodidos ojos azules._

Suspiré.

El camino se me hizo eterno mientras caminaba por las heladas calles de Shibuya. Metí las manos en los bolsillos para contrarrestar el frío cortante que hacía aquella noche, jugando como un niño con el vaho que se formaba al expulsar el aliento por la boca. Esperaba calentarme en seguida, necesitaba pensar y esperaba de verdad que no hubiese nadie conocido en el local, no necesitaba cargar mi frustración contra ninguno de mis conocidos. Ya bastante tenían con mi famoso carácter de artista.

Entré al local agradeciendo a todos los dioses no haber muerto de hipotermia durante el camino. Me acerqué a la barra y saludé a Mike con una sonrisa cansada, él entendió perfectamente que no estaba de humor para alguno de sus chistes malos y me dejó en paz en cuanto puso una copa de buen whiskey sobre la barra.

—¿Kaito? —Esa voz… _Maldita sea mi mala suerte_.

Una morena de ojos claros como la lluvia me contemplaba con la curiosidad pintada en su hermoso rostro desde su taburete. Le sonreí, tragando todo el mal humor que sentía.

No era el mejor momento para demostrarle a Ran lo capullo que podía llegar a ser, a pesar de que ella me conociera mejor que nadie.

—Hola preciosa —Le regalé mi mejor sonrisa de medio lado viendo como el famoso rubor se extendía por el rostro de mi amiga. _Maldito y suertudo Shinichi_—. ¿Cómo va todo?

—Me parece que un poco mejor que a ti —Ignoré su sonrisa cariñosa bebiendo un poco más de mi copa. El jodido parecido que tenía con ese detective aún provocaba nervios en ella, algo que yo aprovechaba a la mínima oportunidad a pesar de estar concienciado por completo de que toda ella le pertenecía a él. Hacía años que mi enamoramiento adolescente pasara, Ran había sido la única mujer por la que había tenido sentimientos, aparte de la _innombrable_. Desde aquella las relaciones esporádicas llenaran mi vida. No podía decir que me quejara, además ¿Para qué complicarme más la vida? Con Kid era suficiente.

—No es nada que no pueda solucionar.

—Deberías confiar un poco más en la gente a la que le importas Kaito.

Asentí con desgana, dándole un último sorbo a mi copa. Lo peor de todo era saber que tenía razón, pero era imposible contarle a alguien mi secreto, pondría a todos en peligro además de a mi propia seguridad. Acabar con la organización era mi prioridad número uno y si podía ser, sin que hubiese ni una víctima más.

—En serio cariño, no es nada.

Ella suspiró con una sonrisa comprensiva. Supe que no creía una palabra de lo que le estaba diciendo.

—Está bien, si tú lo dices te creeré…

—¿Y tú qué? ¿Qué es de ti? —Cambié de tema lo más rápido que pude.

—Todo como siempre en realidad —Tenía una mirada triste, lejana, como a unos miles de kilómetros de aquí, en algún lugar remoto de los Estados Unidos. Maldije a ese estúpido detective por enésima vez—, y eso es lo que me mata.

—Estoy seguro que en cuanto ese idiota se olvide de sus casos se dará cuenta de lo que tiene, además, estará pronto de vuelta.

—¡N-no es lo que tu piensas! —Un hermoso rubor cubrió sus mejillas. Sonreí.

—Ten paciencia cariño, sé que se dará cuenta por mucho que le cueste.

De pronto a Ran comenzó a parecerle interesantísima la copa a medio beber que tenía entre sus manos. Odiaba verla así.

—Es un idiota —Susurró después de unos segundos.

—Lo es —Sonreí—, espera a que termine aquél caso tan importante, después será todo más fácil, estoy seguro. Además, regresó, tal y como te prometió.

Un destello de frialdad surgió en sus ojos que pronto se esforzó en ocultar, envolviendo su mirada con la misma máscara de tristeza.

—Para volverse a ir, no es que fuese muy útil… —Suspiró—, aunque tienes razón, al menos sé donde se encuentra, es mucho mejor que no saber absolutamente nada.

…

—Deberías intentar ignorarlo un poco, estoy seguro de que así reaccionaría. Los hombres somos seres de acción-reacción y él… Bueno, ya sabes, al fin y al cabo es un palurdo detective con demasiada suerte que no se da cuenta de lo que tiene delante de sus narices.

—¿Qué dices de un palurdo, mago de pacotilla?

Casi tiro la copa que tenía entre mis manos al escuchar aquella voz tan terriblemente familiar. No podía ser, según tenía entendido él no volvería hasta pasadas unas semanas. Levanté la vista y la primera imagen que vi fue a Ran con la boca abierta y las mejillas al rojo vivo, intentando pronunciar su nombre sin resultado alguno. Si a mí me costaba creerlo no quería imaginar cómo estaba ella.

—S-Shinichi…

Su mirada estaba clavada en la morena, con una mezcla de anhelo y vergüenza. No entendía como algo tan obvio se podía ocultar durante tanto tiempo, haciendo daño sin motivo. El amor era un asco.

—Hombre Kudo —Tosí—, ¿Y tú por aquí?

Después de un concurso de miradas fijas parecía como si la vista se les fuera a otro lado que no fuesen ellos mismos tratando de ignorarse mutuamente. Ran intentaba recobrar la compostura mientras Shinichi se acomodaba entre nosotros de forma descaradamente sospechosa. Puse los ojos en blanco. Parecía cansado, círculos morados adornaban sus ojos, su pelo era un completo desastre y a pesar de venir impecablemente vestido con un traje color azul marino tenía la corbata descolocada y la camisa completamente arrugada. Podía estar con un mono colgando de la cabeza que Ran lo miraría igual de fascinada. Suspiré. A pesar de todo sentía un alivio inmenso porque estuviera aquí, algo que no pensaba demostrar en absoluto.

—¿Una de whiskey? Y espero que no te pongas exquisito, _mister América_ —Kudo soltó un bufido molesto y ordenó una de lo mismo que yo tomaba—, ¿Alguna novedad?

—Varias en realidad, pero me gustaría saber porqué Jii me llamó tan urgentemente con las palabras '_mujer' _y '_Kaito' _juntas en una misma oración, ¿Quién ha sido esta vez?

Gruñí, molesto. Sabía que la broma venía como una advertencia velada hacia Ran, que nos miraba de hito en hito con un claro gesto acusatorio, con la misma expresión que si me estuviera diciendo con palabras '_Te callaste información, traidor'_.

—Lo de siempre, tres chicas peleándose por mí, mi madre, Sonoko y la fontanera, que con semejante bigote empiezo a dudar de que pertenezca al sexo femenino.

—Deja de bromear.

—Pues deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas.

—¿Queréis parar ya de discutir? —Saltó Ran, que había permanecido callada hasta el momento—, después de no veros en meses lo único que se os ocurre es poneros así el uno con el otro.

—Lo siento preciosa.

Una mirada cabreada de Shinichi fue suficiente para que cerrara mi bocaza. Odiaba que usara gestos cariñosos con ella a pesar de ser él el único idiota que no se atrevía a dar el paso.

—E-eh… ¿Y tú qué tal Ran?

—¡Me alegro de que por lo menos te acuerdes de mi nombre! —Gruñó ella. Contuve una sonrisa— Lo poco que hablé contigo fue para contarme sobre tu estúpido caso, ¡Y eso las veces que respondías a mis llamadas! Además, te preocupabas muchísimo más cuando estabas desaparecido de lo que lo haces ahora, somos amigos Shinichi, y yo… —Llegados a este punto no sabía si lo iba a tumbar con una de sus patadas o explotar de lo roja que se estaba poniendo.

—Y-yo… —Kudo se quedó completamente en shock. Casi sentí pena por él, casi—, l-lo siento Ran, este caso se me está yendo de las manos y deberías saber que sí que me preocupo por t… todo lo que hay aquí, a partir de ahora no hará falta preocuparse por nada, no tengo pensado irme en un tiempo a los Estados Unidos.

Capté el doble sentido de su frase al instante. ¿Qué coño había pasado para que estuviera de vuelta tan pronto? Necesitaba hablar con él a solas de una buena vez. Y si pudiera ser lejos de Ran y sus problemas amorosos mejor que mejor, no era necesario implicarla en algo que no le convenía.

Después de una interminable media hora de conversaciones absurdas enmascarando el verdadero tema a tratar Shinichi y yo tuvimos un momento a solas mientras Ran se excusaba para ir un segundo al servicio.

—¿Qué está pasando Kudo?

Su rostro se volvió grave al momento, luciendo una mirada dura y fría.

—Parece ser que estábamos siguiendo una pista falsa —Maldije en voz baja—, la organización estuvo trabajando un tiempo en Brooklyn lo que nos llevó a pensar que su centro de operaciones se encontraba allí y no en Tokio, por eso decidí investigar desde allí, pero nos la han vuelto a jugar.

—¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Hubo varios asesinatos de magnates importantes durante los últimos meses, y todos en condiciones extrañas. Hicimos un seguimiento de uno de los nuestros que se hizo pasar por un empresario importante el cual necesitaba cierto tipo de favores de la organización. Pudimos contactar con uno de sus subordinados y nos llevaron a una de sus oficinas encubiertas pero todo salió mal, lo descubrieron antes de tiempo e hicieron volar el edificio el cual, por lo que pudimos ver, estaba desocupado.

—Vamos, una estrategia para manteneros ocupados mientras se encargaban de eliminar algunos cabos sueltos no demasiado importantes, así podían trabajar sin dificultad en los asuntos más relevantes a una distancia segura, aquí, en Tokio —Shinichi asintió con gesto grave—, odio admitirlo, pero te lo dije.

—No es que quedáramos sin vigilancia por aquí, precisamente —Se quejó él, apartando la mirada.

—No la suficiente —Mascullé—, por lo visto hay un nuevo miembro no demasiado habitual entre sus filas.

—¿Un nuevo miembro? —Toda su arrogancia quedó reducida a la nada poniendo en mí toda su atención—, Kaito, no estamos seguros de cuántas personas la componen realmente, si es un subordinado…

—Lo dudo, lo mandaron la otra noche a decirme que no jugara con ellos y que estarían vigilando. Entonces…

—…Entonces no mandarían a alguien sin importancia a por ti —Concluyó—, entiendo.

—Además, ella no es…

—Para ser un lugar tranquilo esto se llena en seguida —Ambos dimos un respingo al escuchar la voz de Ran a nuestras espaldas. Shinichi me echó una mirada grave antes de volver hacia su amiga, aunque estaba completamente seguro de que ya no estaba tan concentrado como antes en la conversación— ¿De qué hablabais?

—De cuantas copas podemos soportar hasta ver atractiva a esa camarera.

Hice un asentimiento en su dirección y ella se giró hacia la señora Nekita, que descansaba plácidamente encima de una mesa del bar con una botella en su mano, roncando al ritmo de _Money for Nothing_ de los _Dire Straits_. Ran contuvo una risa sin conseguirlo del todo, murmurando algo sobre lo irrespetuoso que podía llegar a ser algunas veces.

—Hoy espero que os podáis comportar… Y eso va exclusivamente para ti, Kaito.

—¿Comportarnos? ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Invité a un par de amigos a tomar algo con nosotros y no quiero que la primera impresión que tengan de vosotros sea mala.

—¿Amigos? ¿Qué clase de amigos? —Interrumpió Shinichi despertando de golpe. Su tono casi me hace echarme a reír.

—A uno lo conocéis bien, Saguru Hakuba, y a ella… Es una amiga que conocí hace tiempo, se llama Aoko Nakamori, y espero que seáis respetuosos —Me regaló una mirada helada que me hizo replantearme todos mis ideales, hasta el de hacer rabiar al imbécil de Hakuba—, en serio Kaito, no quiero que te acerques a ella para dejarla tirada por la primera chica con curvas que pase, no se lo merece.

El golpe dolió y más de su boca pero lo contuve como pude. La realidad es que ese era yo, un cabrón políticamente correcto.

En ese momento la puerta del bar se abrió haciendo sonar las campanas de la entrada que advertían de la presencia de cada visitante en el local. No me molesté en girarme hasta que vi correr a Ran hacia allí, con una sonrisa de felicidad plasmada en sus labios. A mi lado, Shinichi se levantó lentamente tirándome del brazo sin demasiada delicadeza.

—Compórtate —Me advirtió antes de dirigirse hacia Hakuba.

El detective inglés me dirigió una penetrante mirada con una mueca de disgusto en su rostro. Estaba claro que no se esperaba que yo estuviera aquí aquella noche. Bien, pues ya éramos dos los sorprendidos. Contuve un suspiro antes de lanzarme a la boca del lobo.

Una sonrisa confiada se instauró en la boca del rubio mientras me acercaba con paso lento y confiado, poniendo mi habitual cara de póker y dejando ver que no me importaba nada ni nadie lo que había a mi alrededor, lo cual no estaba demasiado desencaminado.

—¿Qué hay Hakuba? —Saludé con un asentimiento seco el cual él respondió fríamente. Esta iba a ser una noche jodidamente larga…

En ese momento escuché cómo Ran abrazaba a una personita al fondo de la sala. No podía distinguir bien su rostro ya que Saguru entorpecía la mitad de mi visión. Después de un par de preguntar formales los tres nos dirigimos a junto de la pequeña, que hablaba animadamente con nuestra amiga.

A pesar de no tener demasiada ganas y de estar completamente prohibida, un impulso estúpido me llamaba a saber de ella. Curiosidad morbosa, suponía. Solo conocía a Sonoko entre las amigas de Ran y la verdad es que no me quedara demasiada buena impresión. Esperaba por mi propio bien que no fuese igual.

Esperé a que el inglés hiciera su presentación y allí, detrás del idiota rubio, estaba _ella_.

No estaba preparado para eso y menos para lo que sucedería a continuación. Tomé un aliento y di un paso hacia delante, concienciándome de mi futuro más reciente.

_Maldita sea mi mala suerte…_

* * *

Hola hola~ Emmm… Sí! Sigo viva aunque no lo parezca. Llevo unos meses terribles y me fue imposible estar mucho por aquí, espero pasarme más este año si no lo llevo muy complicado pero que sepáis que sigo leyendo las historias aunque no comente. Estos días dejaré mi huella poco a poco en cada una! Y como sé que a ninguna le importan las excusas que ponga… Voy a contestar a los reviews ^^' Muchísimas gracias a todas las que comentaron, pusieron un follow o un favorito, de verdad que os lo agradezco en el alma, y sois: **Akari Etsu, BrianHoper, Lady Paper, L. Nott, 66ButterflyOfDarkness99, Saori Kudo, seen24, Kyarorain88 y .Black, **Esta vez la inspiración volvió a mí y espero que siga por aquí algún tiempo!

**Akari Etsu**: MiniPsicópata! :D Sí, publiqué pronto pero se me fue de las manos el tiempo, lo siento muuuucho! Lo compensaré, en serio. Me tengo que poner al día ya y dejaré los reviews correspondientes, como tiene que ser :) No pongo más excusas ya, muchas gracias por tu comentario, y como siempre, cualquier crítica constructiva ayudará ^^ Un besote MiniPsDelMisterioMisterioso! XD

**BrianHoper: **B! Creo que te dejé completamente abandonada y lo siento un huevo, pero estos meses fueron especialmente malos XD. Espero que te gustara el capi y síp, esto se convertirá en algo 'M' en un futuro, o por lo menos avisaré en la escena que toque, prometido, necesito un lemmon de estos dos XD. Esta vez te dejo amenazarme tooodo lo que quieras, espero leerte pronto, un besote! ^^

**Lady Paper**: Como me gusta esa presión de escritora . Jaja Y eso es lo bueno, espero que te guste y cualquiera de tus críticas sabes que siempre es y será siempre bien recibida, un besote :)

**66ButterflyOfDarkness99**: Gracias por pasarte y por el review, espero que te guste! Cualquier crítica constructiva no dudes en decírmela, espero no defraudar, pronto la historia irá tomando forma, un besote! ^^

**Saori Kudo: **Wow, muchas gracias por tu review :) Me alegro mucho de que te dejase algo de intriga ya que me cuesta mucho conseguir ese punto XD Espero no defraudar en este y de verdad que gracias, no creo que el fic llegue al nivel de semejante prota (3 XD) pero se intentará que al menos sea fácil de leer. Espero leerte prontito, un besote! ^^

**L. Nott: **Gracias guapa! :D Espero que te guste este, nos leemos pronto, un besote!

Sin más… publicaré antes esta vez, prometido! Las ideas ya van tomando forma en mi cabeza. Muchas muchas gracias de verdad y recordad, por cada review que pongáis, Kaito se quitará una prenda ;) XD

Nos leemos!

**Mt.**


End file.
